Perfect Opposites
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: Chapter 1: Who cares? Sasuke and Sakura have been enjoying their lives on a lighter note but that doesn't go the same way for Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka. Their worlds can never be the same, or can they? They were, after all, perfect opposites.


Hello, everyone! This is, naturally, a crossover fic for Gakuen Alice and Naruto. Hope you enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer:** Higuchi Tachibana owns Gakuen Alice, while I forgot who owns Naruto, but it's definitely not me.

* * *

**Perfect Opposites**

He asked her.

.

.

.

"Sakura, let's be together."

…

"Sure, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

And that's how it started.

She was a mirage of his dreams. She danced in the midst of his wildest imaginations. She was his bestfriend. And he was hers. They were perfect opposites.

Blue.

Arrogant.

Quiet.

Pink.

Calm Mannered.

Noisy.

She was a beauty. And he was an art.

"Sakura, do you promise to stay by my side always?"

-

-

-

"Ofcourse Sasuke-kun." She nodded. A promise that would take a lifetime.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1: Who cares?-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning, and according to her schedule, she was supposed to meet Sasuke today. And damn. She was 3 hours late.

"Nice to know you've been keeping your duty to wake me up." She said sarcastically, looking scornfully at her clock. How is she going to explain this? Damn, damn, damn. She grabbed the first thing she saw and put it on. She placed her usual make up, mascara and eye shadow, and a pale shade of red to compliment her cheeks.

How did this happen?

Things came flashing back into her mind. She wasn't sure if he loved her the way she does. Nevertheless, she's happy at where they are right now.. Who cares?

_Crack._

Crap. Her lipstick broke. One lucky day. She grunted, staring at it tearfully. It was his gift to her on her 15th birthday. He had asked her what she wanted. But all she answered was a stare at the lipstick displayed on the shop's sign.

Thinking that she would just solve these "matters" later, she ran going down into the living room and stopped dead on her tracks as she saw something in the living room.

"Oh, Hell."

* * *

"This is hell! You're making me do hard labor Hotaru!" The blonde shouted at her. Hotaru stared at him. How did they end up like this again? Oh yes, she remembered.

_Flashback_

"Hey Imai, I… I have a favor to ask."

"Remember, this will cause you."

"I know..*sigh* (murmurs something)"

"You've got be kidding me, Nogi."

"*Groans*..Please?"

"Natsume's lucky to have you."

_End of Flashback_

"Nogi, tell me one thing…" _I should have disagreed. But, it just feels so good._

"Hotaru?"

"Do you love me?"

* * *

"Fancy seeing you at this time, Sakura. Aren't you running late?"

"I… I can explain uhh.. Sasuke…" She blushed. Damn. How did he get in her house by the way?

"The key you left at my house? Remember?" Ahh… Forgetful Sakura.

"I see.. Hey, Sasuke. Sorry.." She blushed still, looking down. This was the first time this has happened. Well, it was because she was watching a mushy drama last night and finished it all throughout.

"Fine. But.. This would be the last." He smirked. He loved making her feel uneasy under the weight of his stare. She looked up at him suddenly and smiled.

"Hey! There's always a room for first times!" He just smiled.

"Whatever." Smiling, she neared him and sat beside him in HER couch. They enjoyed the silence they've shared. There were no gaps between them. He was a man who didn't believe in courtship and she was a lady who believed in happy endings. She just laid her head on his shoulder like that for hours as they watched some shows, or so they thought.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I love you."

-

-

-

And the girl smiled.

"I know."

* * *

She had a sour face imprinted on her beauty. She wanted to cry. Let her tears fall and her defense down.

"Oji-san…" Natsume could only stare as she stood there, perhaps feeling all the weight in the world on her. She had lost her beloved grampa, her only family she knew. And perhaps, he was even her last family living. He couldn't touch her. He wanted to comfort her. Share her pain. Let her know he's here. That he cares. But it was too late. He was just a mere spirit dwelling on earth. He was already dead.

Mikan fell down on her knees. She couldn't stand anymore. She had lost her only confidence and hope. Her grandfather she loved dearly. And Natsume.

"Natsume… Natsume…" She continues to cry harder. There was no strength left in her. Everything was drained away from her. All she wanted was a happy ending.

And he stood there frozen. He wanted to say, "I'm here, little girl." He had loved her for 6 straight years. He just had to die because of one stupid mission Persona had given him. He had wanted to live free with her. If he can just take all the pain away.

"Mikan." He called. The girl looked back, where he exactly stood.

For a moment he stood frozen. His heart beating fast. Did she hear him? Can she see him?

"Ruka-pyon." And his eyes darkened. Ruka, his bestfriend.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to be there. To be the one to call her name at least for the second time. He wanted to exist in her world again. He wanted to make her happy. There were a lot of things he wanted. And God cried. The gods cried over him. His undying love for her. They couldn't bear witness it. How both suffer deep pain because of the division created for eternity. The living and the Dead. And he will stay with her. Forever.

* * *

"No." Came his answer.

"I know." And she took her things from him and left.

"Go… she's waiting." And her heart cried as she said those words. _Ofcourse, he loves Mikan._

_Dear Lord, I have this dearest wish, please make me selfish just even for today…_

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**I dedicate this story to the HouseElves. =) Hope you enjoy reading this.

-Kreacher.

Leave me heartfelt reviews!

_-Trinale Porsche_


End file.
